Scary Things Go Bump in the Night
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Bella goes to Stanford, meeting Sam. Bella pushes him away. Once Bella is ready to let him in, is she too late? When Bella hears of Jessica’s death, she goes to check on him but, where is he? She goes on a search for someone who seems impossible to find.
1. Full Summary & Prologue

_**Ok, people are probably gonna hate me for publishing a new story but, I couldn't resist. It's been in the works for a long time now and I felt like it was time to publish at a least a little bit to see if it was worth continuing or not. I don't want to spend too much time on it if it's not worth continuing. **_

_**So, please let me know!**_

* * *

**Scary Things Go Bump in the Night**

**Full Summary:**

Bella Swan finishes off high school in the dreary, rainy town of Forks and goes off to Stanford, catching the eye of the one and only Samuel Winchester. Too bad that she is still getting over the loss of Edward abandoning her and then the final blow of Jacob refusing any form of contact with her.

Bella pushes him away, even though a small part of her finds him intriguing, afraid to become too attached to anyone that might only hurt her in the end. Sam moves on with Jessica, although he never fully loses interest no matter how much he denies it.

But once Bella is ready to let him in, is she already too late? And when Bella hears of Jessica's death, she goes to check on him, but where is he?

She goes on a search across God's green Earth looking for someone who seems impossible to find. What secrets will she uncover about his past when she digs too deep? And when Victoria catches up with her, who comes to save her? Will fate give them both a second chance at love?

* * *

**Prologue**

Death; life's final yet silent visitor. Life's final moments can tell you a lot about a person, a lot about your self. It can show you what's important to them, what things they'll miss, or more importantly who they'll miss. It can bring out your inner most desires; what you wanted, and who you wanted.

Dying makes you put everything into perspective, I would know. Everything is placed into the larger view of life. Flashes of the worst and best times in your life will flash before your eyes, giving you one last time to say goodbye. Yet those moments that you seem to watch as if you are a phantom skimming through your best and worst times on this Earth can pull at your heart strings. The ache in your chest increases once you start your final viewing of the movie that was your life. The precious memories that you held dear will cause you to break down inside. Your heart will break once you realize that the things that you craved so dearly in life you will never get, no matter how much you prayed that you would.

My realization was that I would never achieve my dreams of getting married, even getting a boyfriend that didn't leave me, or spending the rest of my days with the one I love. It also made me notice that I'd never have the chance to express the deep feeling of love I held for my own personal knight.

And in my final moments fate put into perspective what I wanted, what I truly craved. In dying, fate made me realize that I didn't want Edward but, my own personal savoir, a young Mr. Winchester.

* * *

_**Let me know what you thought!**_

_**Delilah**_


	2. Happy Halloween

_**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. I had no idea that you guys would like it this much! **_

_**Did anyone else see the season finale? I won't say anything that will spoil it for those who haven't but, I am going to tell you that it was intense! I laughed, I cried (like a baby), and I smiled like the there was no tomorrow. **_

_**For those of you who have seen it, what did you guys think? Any guesses as to what will happen next season? Does anyone else want to Cas to come back and help the Winchesters instead of just going off to Heaven and never returning? I sure hope they bring him back! **_

_**Ok, I'm done with this really long authors note now, sorry. **_

* * *

I had laughed at the idea of wearing the scarps of white, sparkly cloth lying on my bed earlier. It was the Halloween costume that my roommate, Miranda, had chosen for me. I had refused to even try it on before, telling her that I was not even going to any parties tonight. I was perfectly content with staying home, relaxing perhaps with a good book.

But now…, as sad as it was to admit, I was really reconsidering whether I should go. The outfit was still untouched, everything from shoes to accessories were already laid out thanks to my friend. It was just sitting there, silently taunting me, and daring me to put it on.

Her words ran through my mind once again, _"Come on Bella, just go ahead and do it already. It couldn't hurt to go there for just a few minutes, would it?_ _You do realize that Sam is going to be there. I'm sure that he would notice you tonight."_ I didn't want to admit it, but what if she was right? What if he really would notice me tonight? If only I hadn't passed up that chance in freshman year…, but I guess there was nothing I could do about that now, you can't go back in time.

Sighing, I thought of Sam, his soulful hazel eyes, his messy brown hair, the way you could see his dimples when he smiled… I stopped myself from going any further; God only knows how long I could go on for.

Shaking myself out of those thoughts, I sighed once again before grabbing the outfit in my hands in haste and frustration. Grumbling out loud, I made my way to our shared bathroom and slipped into the clothes. I turned, admiring how Miranda had been right again and was correct that this costume was perfect for me. A little too perfect, it showed far too much skin for my taste but, it was the only costume I had.

I laughed at myself as I fixated the fluffy halo to my head, before grinning at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe that I was doing this! But before I could talk myself out of it, I headed for the door, slipping on the pair of high heels that Miranda left by the door on the way out.

Closing the door shut behind me, I turned and locked the dorm door and placed the spare key back on the top ledge of the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned and walked down the short hallway looking around at everyone walking around, blushing when I was caught staring. After cautiously walking a few flights of stairs, I made it to the front door of the dorm and headed off. I walked past the line of sorority and the frat houses towards the small bar just outside campus grounds.

Pushing open the door, I slipped past a few drunken frat boys on their way out. My brown eyes took in all the cheesy Halloween decorations. But taking in all the decorations didn't take long. No, what caught my attention was the fact that Sam was seated just a few feet away. My heart sunk when I saw his girlfriend hug him, and I knew it was silly, but I was jealous. I knew that I couldn't measure up, just like Edward had said years ago. I had not been good enough for him, and I was not good enough for Sam.

Shaking my head, I was brought out of my thoughts when I spotted my roommate and a few various friends in a group at the bar. Making my way to them, I passed by the table Sam was at and I stopped in my tracks when I heard him acknowledge me, "Hey Bella."

Turning around I smiled brightly when I saw him grinning at me. Walking the few steps to his table, I waved slightly, "Hi Sam."

His friend cut in excitedly, "Hey Bella, did you hear that our man here got a 178 on his LSAT scores."

Beaming for him, I turned to Sam, "Really?"

He nodded slightly, a sheepish, small smile on his face.

Against my better judgment, I stretched my arms out and enveloped him in a hug. I gasped when he pulled me close, his strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "That's amazing Sam! Congrats!" I whispered cheerfully in his ear.

He pulled back and I could feel his breath fan across my face, "Thanks Bella, it means a lot," he told me with a smile blossoming on his features.

Blushing a deep crimson red, I pulled back completely now remembering that there were other people around us. "Well, uh congratulations. See ya," I nodded shortly, the heat in my cheeks intensifying. Turning away, I walked to the table were my friends were at and I couldn't help the small smile playing on my lips.

* * *

All through the night, I kept sneaking glances back at him and occasionally I saw him looking back. I would always blush, give a small smile and turn around, letting my long, chestnut brown hair fall as a curtain in front of my face.

Later in the night, my friends were drunk and heading back to the dorms meanwhile I had barely had anything, deciding to hang back.

Addressing the bartender, "Can I get a shot of vodka?"

"Make that two," the distinctive voice of Sam sounded from behind me. I twisted in my chair to look at him, he was grinning at me as he took a seat next to me at the bar.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the table Sam had been sitting at was empty. "Hey, where'd Jessica go?"

Sam nodded in thanks at the bartender, sliding one of the shot glasses my way. "She was tired; I walked her back to the apartment."

Looking into his piercing hazel eyes as he gazed back into mine, and I raised an eyebrow asking a silent question.

He shrugged, "I thought that you might need some company."

Smiling in gratitude, I brushed my hair back from my face, blushing as I mumbled, "Thanks."

Nodding, I grabbing the shot glass in my hand I gently twirled it around in circles, watching as the clear liquid swirled around. Getting a firmer grip on the small glass, I put the edge of the cup to my lips and threw my head back, swallowing the vodka.

Setting the glass back down with a clink as it hit the counter, I turned to Sam with a small smirk and a nod, "You're turn."

With a smirk and nod accepting my unspoken challenge, "You're on." And with that he threw back the shot, hitting the glass on the counter with a clunk, and so our little game was on.

* * *

_**Let me know what you thought! Review!**_

_**Delilah**_


	3. Bad Things Happen to Good People

A few rounds turned into several and minutes turned into hours, by then we were both smiling happily and laughing care free. It was then that we noticed that we were one of the last ones in the bar.

Taking a look around, Sam slid off the stool with ease, offering me a hand. "Are you ready to head back?"

Nodding, I accepted his hand but, stumbled when my feet hit the ground. I gasped and blushed when I fell into his chest, pulling back quickly only to stumble once again. The room was spinning and I felt light headed.

Sam gripped my arms, steadying me as I swayed on my feet. "Whoa, careful there, here come on. I'll take you back."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, helping me walk straight. He could obviously handle his liquor much better than me.

I giggled, "Thanks Sammy."

He looked down at me, shocked for a moment, before he smiled and laughed, leading me out the door. With me giving him directions, Sam led me back towards my dorm.

Once we were inside my building and at the foot of the stairs, I pulled back swaying. "I, I can get it from here Sammy." I told him, lifting my hands and pushing lightly against his chest.

He dropped his arms, watching me with cautious eyes, scrutinizing me to make sure that I was capable of making it the rest of the way. I smiled at him, trying to tell him that I could make it by myself when in reality I had no idea if I could or not. And I was proven wrong when I turned around and tripped on the first step. Sam's hands gripped my waist; catching me and pulling me back up slowly.

Giggling, I huffed my hair flying out of my face, "Or maybe not."

Sam chuckled at my drunken mannerisms, wrapping an arm around my shoulders before bending down to get a grip on my legs. He lifted me effortlessly, carrying me up the few flights of stairs to my floor. I blushed in the close proximity to him, turning my head to rest on his chest after brushing my hair back away from my face.

Once we reached my door, he set my down, backing away as I got readjusted to being on my feet. "Thanks again," I told him sincerely, turning back around to look at him, reaching for my key.

He got it down for me, handing it to me with a smile. "No problem, see you Bella."

Putting the key in the lock, I turned it until I could hear the lock click out of place. Walking inside, I rested a hand on the door frame, leaning on it as I stood in my doorway, calling down the hallway, "Bye Sammy!"

Sighing, I wobbled in place, closing the door shut and locked the door. I shook my head to see my roommate crashed on her bed, snoring softly. Smiling, I drunkenly walked to my bed, kicking off my shoes and fell face forward on to the soft, welcoming comforter. I knew that I would have a killer hang over in the morning but, I knew that it was worth it for those few hours with Sam. Sighing, I drifted off with a smile playing on my lips.

* * *

_**(Keep in mind that this next part is after the hunt with Dean, and Sam is back to Stanford.)**_

Jerking awake, my eyes widened when I registered the noises that woke me up to be police and fire department sirens. Scrambling to the window, I pulled back the curtains gazing down, watching as the fire trucks sped down the street. Turning back, I pulled on the first pair of jeans I could lay my hands on. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, I ran as fast as I could down the stars holding onto the railing to make sure I didn't fall.

Opening the door, I began running, hands brushing back my long hair frantically as it flew wildly around my face. Slowing when the glow of the lights became more prominent in the dark night, I swallowed back the lump in my throat as I watched the flames lick up the building. I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach, hoping that everyone had made it out ok.

Stepping closer, I spotted several of the tenants of the building standing around the yard along with a few stray students. I spotted my friend, a few feet away from me and I walked over hesitantly, wanting to know if everyone got out ok but, I was not sure if I would like the answer or not. My eyes were glued to the building as I approached her.

Quietly but yet loud enough to be heard over the sirens I asked, "Hey, do you know if everyone's ok?"

She turned to look at me, eyes blurry with tears. "No, Jessica, I haven't seen her. I don't thing that she…"

My vision clouded with tears of my own and I gasped in horror, "Oh my God, no." Immediately my thoughts went to Sam,_ 'Poor Sam.'_

My eyes flitted around the scene, no where in sight could I spot Sam. "Kate, did anyone else…?" I trailed off, unable to continue as knots twisted in my stomach.

Kate's head shook back and forth, her red curls falling in her face. She pushed them back with her hand, sniffling before she spoke. "No, as far as I know she was the only one. I have seen everyone else."

Out of the corner of my eyes something caught my attention, I saw Sam with another man. They were climbing into an old, vintage, black Chevy.

"Sam!" I yelled simultaneously to the door slamming loudly. I heard the engine purr, starting up.

Calling out once more, I raced after the speeding car, "Sam!"

Dejected I stopped dead, watching the tail lights fade. Whispering into the night air, I let a few tears fall down my cheeks, "Sam…"

* * *

_**Ok, so I have some bad news. I won't be able to update as often as I have a pageant coming up which have to get ready for. I will try to update as much as possible but, I am not making any promises. After about a month the updates should get back to normal.**_

_**Sorry to let anyone down, but it has to be done. And, no worries, I will not quit the story!**_

_**Delilah**_


End file.
